


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Chapter 2 - The Brainy Blowjob

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: After her misadventures with the polyjuice potion, Hermione decides to play it safe, and explore the giving side of blowjobs.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Chapter 2 - The Brainy Blowjob

Hermione spent the rest of the day in a haze. Between her penis misadventures, and the succulent kiss on her mouth from Esme, she could hardly be blamed for not being able to focus on her studies. She somehow managed to avoid Ron and Harry all morning, but bumped into them both on the way to lunch.

“Hermione?” A familiar voice asked from behind. “Is that you?”

She stopped at the sound of Harry’s voice, and turned to see a look of confusion on his face. Ron was slightly behind him, peering over his shoulder, an equally confused expression written across his face.

“It is,” she said, and smiled, and gave them both a big hug. “Do you like it?”

“Err, yeah,” Ron said, having trouble meeting her gaze. Things were still awkward between them. “It makes you look…older. Like an adult, or something.”

“Well, we are in our last year…and we’re all eighteen now, so we kind of adults,” she responded. “In a way.”

Harry nodded. “In a way.”

They were both still gazing at her new haircut, when she suddenly remembered Esme’s eyes as the older woman had gazed up at her from earlier in the morning, the _veela’s_ lips wrapped around a penis that both did, and did not, belong to Hermione. As the remembered sensation coursed through her body, she shuddered from the memory.

“Are you ok?” Ron asked.

“I’m fine, just been a strange morning, is all. I’ve got to run, going to be late for Numerology!” With that she turned and shuffled down the hall, thankful the encounter had gone so smoothly.

Her mind spent the rest of the day alternating between her potion mishap and the awkwardness she felt around Ron. She was happy he had found Lavender, but it still hurt. A little.

By the time her last class was over, she gratefully retreated to her room, and hastily began unpacking. She carefully locked the potions in her bedside table, slipping the key in her wand case, in a little hidden compartment at one end. Hopefully no one would find it.

She started unpacking the “naughty” suitcase, full of the pretty little underthings she had purchased from the lingerie store a few days before. She carefully folded and put away the undergarments, wondering how each camisole and brassiere and silken knickers would feel against her skin. Quite a few of the items were so thin as to be sheer, hiding virtually nothing of her body beneath.

Once she finished unpacking, she went down to dinner, where she saw Ginny again, as well as the rest of her Gryffindor cohorts. They all cooed over her hair, especially the boys. Neville sat across from her during the meal, but Hermione found she had a hard time making eye contact with him.

_I know your secret, Neville._

She glanced around the hall, noting how many empty chairs there were, both at the student and teacher’s tables. She suddenly remembered why she had cut her hair off, and made the forbidden potions. But Voldemort was dead, and long gone and hopefully soon forgotten.

She started thinking about her adventure from earlier in the day, and an idea began to form in her mind.

Later, as the meal was winding down, she made eye contact with Seamus, and whispered a Sending just for his ears. She was a strong enough witch now that she didn’t need her wand.

_Come to my room later, I have something to show you. You still have the Levitation Charm?_

He received her message, loud and clear, and nodded. He went back to his meal, obviously trying to puzzle out what she wanted. He was probably also trying to figure out how to get into her dorm without being spotted, even if he knew the Charm to get past the stairs.

She left the dining hall and headed back to her room, and once there, ran a hot bath. Stripping off her clothes, she glanced down at her loins, just to make sure she still had her girl bits down there. No sign of extra plumbing.

_Silly goose_ , she chided herself.

She luxuriated in the bath, relieved she didn’t have to worry about keeping her curls out of the tub. In fact, she lost track of time as she kept replaying the day’s events in her mind. It suddenly occurred to her, as she reclined in the tub, that she had experienced her first orgasm earlier in the day.

She had tried to masturbate, once or twice, when she was home on holiday, and had the house to herself, but she never could really seem to get the hang of it. It felt nice, certainly, but she never could get past the point of no return, so to speak. She chalked it up to youth and inexperience, and decided it could wait until she was older.

There was a soft knocking at the door, which startled her from her reverie.

_Seamus._

Hermione clambered out of the tub, dripping water everywhere. She grabbed her white fleece robe and quickly wrapped it around her still-wet form, and tied the belt with a sharp jerk. Walking quickly but carefully, she muttered a quick incantation to whisk away the mess she had left behind, and then opened the door to find Seamus standing outside, looking nervous.

She hurried him in, and closed the door. “Did anyone see you?” she asked, as she led him by the arm to the settee near the fireplace.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “Harry let me use his cloak.” He shook his feet at her. “And I still know the Charm. The stairs never saw me.” The boys had figured out a clever way to bypass the stairs, with a levitation charm, so they could visit their girlfriends.

“Did you tell him where you were going?”

“Umm…yes? Why, was it a secret?” he asked.

“Well, sort of. I didn’t really want Ron to know.”

“Oh,” Seamus said, a sheepish grin on his face. “I heard you broke up, and he’s with Lavender now. Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” she said, and gave him a smile. They were quiet for an awkward moment, as Hermione wasn’t sure how to proceed with her plan. They were sitting close, arm-to-arm, watching the fire.

“I really like your hair,” Seamus said, in an effort to break the tension.

“That’s sweet of you to say,” she replied, turning to meet his gaze. But Seamus wasn’t looking at her hair. Instead, his eyes had traveled down to her torso. Glancing down, Hermione saw that her robe had slipped open just enough to give Seamus an eyeful. Normally she would have immediately clutched at the fringe of the robe, pulling it close. Instead, she asked a question.

“Do you like what you see?”

Seamus’s eyes shot up and met hers, and he instantly looked away, blushing. “I’m sorry, Hermione, I’ve just never…you know…seen you like this.” He refused to turn and look at her.

She reached up and gently turned his head back around. “You didn’t answer the question.”

His eyes shot downwards again, she was pretty certain involuntarily, before meeting hers. “I…yes, of course.”

“Oh, Seamus,” she said, smiling a bit to herself as her heart began to race with what she was about to do next. “I used to have such a crush on you in 4th year.”

“You did?” he asked, almost squeaking the question out.

She nodded, and reached up and pulled her robe farther apart. Both of her breasts came into view. Small and firm, perfect handfuls really, with pink nipples protruding from equally pink areolas the size of a large coin.

Seamus’s eyes were glued to her breasts, and Hermione felt her heart began to beat even faster at the look on his face. She wondered, briefly, if it was the first time he had ever seen a pair of breasts outside of a nudie magazine.

“I did.” She reached over and slid her hand across the top of his pants and over his crotch, startled at the heat emanating from his groin. His erection was clearly evident to her soft touch, and she began to gently stroke him through the material.

“I see,” Seamus said, his eyes darting from her breasts to her hand and back to her face. She kept rubbing his crotch for a good minute before finally deciding what to do next. She had been thinking about her encounter with Esme all day, couldn’t stop thinking about it in fact. Couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt, or how much the nurse had seemed to enjoy it.

“I would like to conduct an experiment,” she said. “But you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

Seamus nodded his assent, not trusting himself to answer verbally.

She stood up in front of him, and let the robe fall to the floor. She tried to strike a pose like she had seen in the movies, elegant and charming, one hand on her hip, but she felt a little awkward. Seamus didn’t seem to care as he stared her nude form, well lit by the fire.

“Ok,” she said, after a long moment letting him get an eyeful. Her heart rate seemed to have returned somewhat to normal. “Stand up.”

Seamus almost leapt to his feet, standing in front of Hermione. His erection was clearly straining against the crotch of his pants.

“So, I’ve never done this before, so I need you to be patient with me,” Hermione explained. She took a breath, and knelt in front of Seamus. He was wearing his usual after-dinner duds, jeans and a t-shirt of some grunge rock band he liked. She smiled at the bulge straining at the fly of his crotch.

“Oh—Ok,” he replied, as he realized what was about to happen.

Hermione reached up and began to undo his fly, and after a few minutes of fiddling with the button, got it undone, and slowly unzipped the zipper. He was wearing some kind of boxers underneath, with a slit in the front, and his semi-erect penis immediately poked through the hole. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger came face-to-face with an erection.

She pulled the jeans down a bit and pushed the boxers back flush with his torso. He wasn’t nearly as large as Neville, but she doubted most of the boys were. Still, it seemed quite large to her untrained eye. She wrapped her small hand around the shaft and began to slowly stroke him up and down. The shaft felt molten to her touch.

“Do you like that?” she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded again, his breathing fast and shallow.

Once he was fully erect, she stopped stroking and positioned herself a little closer to his erection. She smiled up at him, and tried to remember what Esme had done. She leaned in and took the head in her mouth.

It was bigger than she expected, and tasted a little salty. Seamus moaned, and she understood the sensations he was feeling, for she had experienced them earlier that day for the first time. She began to swirl her tongue around the head, causing him to moan louder. She found herself getting more and more excited as she got used to having his cock in her mouth. Her nipples were quite hard, and she felt a growing wetness between her thighs.

“Hermione…it’s so…so good…”

She tried to start sucking him, but her teeth kept getting in the way. Wrapping her lips around his shaft was a little harder than she had imagined.

She finally figured out a workaround, wrapping her lips around her teeth, and that felt awkward, but Seamus didn’t seem to mind. Just as she finally got into a good rhythm, she went a little too far and the head of his cock bounced against the back of her throat. Her gag reflex took over.

“Hermione! I’m so sorry,” Seamus exclaimed as she coughed from the unexpected intrusion.

“It’s okay,” she said, once she got herself under control. “It’s okay.”

Seamus sighed in relief as she resumed sucking, and quickly began to moan again. He reached out and gently placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

She finally had it down to a rhythm, her lips sliding up and down his shaft, when she reached out and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She began to gently stroke in rhythm with her sucking, and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. She took her mouth off his cock.

“Are you going to shoot for me?” she asked, and just as she did, his eyes rolled up and he groaned, his erection twitching hard in her hand. Jet after jet of his semen shot out, catching Hermione off guard, hitting her in the face several times before she could get her mouth back around the head to catch the rest.

She wasn’t really ready for that, either. His load hit her in the back of the throat, and caused her to gag the tiniest bit, but she managed to control it and started swallowing. It all happened so fast she didn’t have a chance to even think about how it tasted.

All of the tension in Seamus seemed to deflate, and when she looked up he was smiling down at her with a goofy grin on his face. She returned the smile before she realized half his load was draped across her cheeks and chin. She grabbed the robe and tried to clean herself up.

“That was amazing,” Seamus said, as he tucked his now-deflated penis back into his jeans.

“That was my first time,” Hermione responded. She stood up and gave him a hug, still naked as the day she was born. “Thank you for letting me…you know…do that.”

Seamus finally seemed to have regained a bit of his composure. “No, I’m pretty certain I should be thanking _you_ ,” he said. “Does this mean we’re dating or going steady or whatever?”

She shook her head into his shoulder. “No. It just means you and I have a secret.”

“I can live with that,” he said. “As long as I can come back and help you…practice?”

She smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Of course, silly.”

“Ugh, Hermione,” he said, wiping at his cheek. “You still had some on you.”

She laughed. “That’s the price you pay!” She pulled away from him and led him to the door, knowing with a female certainty that his eyes were glued to her petite ass. Once there, she opened the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. There was no one there.

“Ok, coast is clear,” she said as she turned back to him, only to discover he had already put the cloak back on.

“Until next time,” he said. “Goodnight, Hermione.” She felt him move past, then, and suddenly a warm hand grabbed a handful of one of her ass cheeks. She smacked him on the arm, or at least what she thought was his arm.

“Brute!”

She heard him chuckle as he crept away. She closed the door, and leaned against it, still unclothed, but with a dreamy smile on her face as she came to a startling realization.

Hermione Granger rather enjoyed giving head.


End file.
